


The New Team

by Hayley_Underwood_and_More



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: "'Cause I got issues But you got 'em too So give 'em all to me And I'll give mine to you", "Don't let go...", "Don't scare me like that...", "I Love you with all my heart...", "I love you...Just don't go...", "I'm in love with your body", "Im in love withe the shape of you", "In the name Of Love", "Is this the end...", "Just save me from the monster......", "Last night you were in my room", "Lets build a life together...", "Marry me...", "Never let me go...", "What are feeling without emotions", "You had always love her....", "and now my bed sheets smell like you", Childhood Abuse, Childhood Memories, Children, Death of a major charaters, Discipline of childish adults, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to frenemies to friends to lovers, F/F, F/M, Hugging, Jealousy, Just want to forget, Kissing, Love, M/F, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, New Avengers, Villain within the Avengers, abusive boyfriends, acting childish, f/f - Freeform, loving, remembering the past, sTARTED OUT WITH A KISS HOW DID IT END UP LIKE THIS IT WAS ONLY A KISS, solved jealousy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9638594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayley_Underwood_and_More/pseuds/Hayley_Underwood_and_More
Summary: Hayley Underwood has to make a new team for the Avengers





	1. New team trouble

**Author's Note:**

> I do not associate with Marvel or anyone mentioned in this FanFic.

Hayley wasn't ready for this task, in fact, she never thought this day would come. The Avengers were retiring. Of course, most of The Avengers were in their 40's or 50's. But Hayley would never though she would have to run the new Avengers.  
"Dad, I can't run the Avengers! I don't even have a team." Hayley said.

"Come on you can do it, and didn't you say you have people for thing like this," Steve said to his lovely daughter. 

"Your father's right Hayley, and You know it been tough fighting with the little one's around," Peggy replied to Steve comment with a wink

"I....I guess you right... but I don't have a team how am I going to call Avengers assemble if I don't have a team," Hayley was ready to pull her hair out at this point.

"Well you'll figure something out you always do darling," Peggy said with a cute little smile.

Day's pass*****

Hayley still has no ideas of who should be on the team.  
"What's wrong baby, you never play with you wedding ring unless your stressed..." Mark said to calm Hayley. Mark had been will Hayley seen 2016 and they were only dating then! But three years ago the got married. Now it's 2029. 

"Well The Avengers are going to retire, and Steve asked me to be the new leader of the Avengers and so far I have no team.." Hayley was blushing at this point. But she knew her Marky would back her up.

"Hmm... Well could I be On your team, I meant if you want!" Mark replied

"Really you would do that for little old me?" Hayley said with the biggest smile she's done in a while.

"Of course! I mean I do have powers...right?" Mark was right he did have powers. Both Hayley and Mark Are both unable to age. Mark still looks 26 and Hayley still looked 13. They are really 39 (Mark) and 26 (Hayley) But Hayley has more powers than him. She is Captain America's Daughter so she has to have the serum in her. Plus she has the Soul Gem, Which allows her to leave her body and possess other people. It helps when fighting bad guys.

"Yeah you're hired, baby but I don't want anything to happen to you, it's a risky job you know... You can...You can get yourself killed... and if that happened I could never forgive myself.." Hayley was at a breaking point.

"Honey Baby I can hold my own and I don't think anything was worse than Mars or Ultron" Mark laughed at his own comment.

"Well, I guess you're right, But who else should be on the team?" Hayley said.

"How about Peter (Spiderman)?" Mark was happy with his comment. Hayley nodded in approval

"I haven't thought about that... But We're still going to need more people, Marky" Hayley was wondering who else she could Have on her team.

"Well I have an Idea, but I don't think you going to like it..."*


	2. No way they're on MY team!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hayley has a hard decision to make...

"No, Mark No there is no way _they_ will be on MY team!" Hayley exclaimed with rage.

"Give them a chance, Hayley maybe they come in handy you know". Mark said trying to calm down Hayley. A sigh came from Hayley's Mouth. Her Soul gem was Bright red. Her Soul gem was usually green. But when she felt intense emotions it turned the color of that emotion. In this case, it's Anger. 

"You know what fine, but if things get out of hand it's _your_ problem, Mark." Hayley started for the door...

"Ok, but she is  _Your_ mother," Mark said not regretting his decision. Haley slowly turning around. Now holding Mark against the wall with a lot of force and pulling him up.

" _SHE_ WILL NEVER BE MY MOTHER!" Looking Mark right in the eyes. This was the first time Mark was actually scared of his wife. He could actually see Fire in her eyes. Hayley put him down realizing she was scaring him. 

"Sorry, baby... I just go and.... get them..." Hayley said tearing up. She just walked out the door left, leaving her husband in shambles, Crying. Crying because she knows that this won't work, knowing that she will get him killed.

 

 

 


	3. Well well... what do We have here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hayley cuts a deal with ex-convicts

Hayley walks through the S.H.E.I.L.D doors. She already knows what's coming 

"What brings you here today, Hayley, you want another case or what?" Agent Phil Coulson said with a smile. Hayley just sighs.

"No, No... I'm here to see _Her_ Coulson." Hayley was surprised to see the look on Coulson's face

"Are...Are you sure about this... I mean do you want to go alone."

"Coulson, I been dealing with _Her_ since... I could remember, Plus it's for something important, very Important." Hayley replied not giving one care.

"Ok whatever you say I'll go get her," Coulson said as he walks away from the desk "It will be room 13d, you're favorite!" Hayley just scoffed at that remark.

~Ten Minutes Later~

Hayley walks down to room 13d. She takes a deep breath, hoping _She_ won't over react. Then she opens the door... 

"Well aren't you a sight for sour eye's." Dottie Underwood said while haveing her "surprised face". 

"Oh yes, you are too." Hayley smiled noticed in a bit of gray in her "mother's" blonde hair. 

"I wasn't expecting you, Hayley this was a nice surprise for little old me," A smile came on Hayley's face for some reason. " So what bring you here Hayley, because I know you wouldn't come here just to see me..."

"Well, you have that right.... But I came her to ask you for a favor..." Dottie then proceeded to cut her off

"Ohh, who the target, is it that hunky man you call _Your_ husband." Hayley just sighed.

"No, I need You, Ava, and Sean to come join the Avengers." Dottie jaw dropped.

"You're pulling my leg aren't ya, is this some kind of sick joke."

"No actually the Avengers you're thinking of are retiring, I'm starting A New team and _We_ want you guys" Dottie had the biggest smile on her face probably since the 1940's before she froze herself

"What do you mean by _We,_ Hayley," Dottie said with a cocked head. Hayley sighed

"We have three people on the team already, Mark, Spiderman, and Me."

"How dare you not ask _Me_ first!" Dottie exclaimed.

"Shut Up... Are you and your crew in or not?" Hayley said frustrated. Dottie took a long time thinking it over.

"I'm, I mean _we're_ in, but's in it for _us"_

"Freedom from here, and the charges will be dropped against you and your little friends.... But if you are to run away, kill innocent people, or break any laws and I mean _any laws_ you will be arrested and brought back here for a DP or death penalty. Do you understand me, Dorothy?" 

"Yeah, I'm still in thought..." Dottie said with a small smile. Hayley chuckled. 

"Ok, well pack your bags we're going to Russia!" 


	4. Discipline (pt. 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hayley is really wondering if her team is ready!

Hayley looked through the one-sided mirror and was looking at her newly founded team. She just sighed. Dottie and Ava were fighting so were Jack and Mark. Peter (spiderman) was swinging around the room like...like a spider monkey. Hayley started to get so angry that she teared up. 

" _The thought of this actually working is sicking_." Hayley thought

She then opened the door. They were still fighting even after she closed the door. And then something just snapped...

"STOP IT... STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!!!!" Hayley screamed with anger. All of them stop no matter what position they were in. Dottie was pulling Ava's braids, Jack had an arm around Mark's neck making him turn red, and Peter... well he was in mid-air and smashed into the oncoming wall which then made him fall. Hayley just sighed heavily.

"I expect more from all of you, especially you, Mark, you're better than this." Hayley was ready to give them a beat down on them.

"Now, if you want to behave like children I will treat you like one, Dorothy, I want to talk to you first young lady," Hayley said with a sharp tone in her voice. Dottie immediately dropped Ava's braids and followed Hayley out the door. 


	5. Discipline (pt. 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hayley teaches the Avengers a little lesson...

Hayley pulls on Dottie's wrist to make her walk faster. Dottie actually had a hard time keeping up with how fast Hayley was walking. But Dottie didn't dare complain knowing she get Hayley even more upset than she already is. Hayley found an open room and dragged Dottie in there.

"Dorothy I'm not pleased with you right now..." Hayley said which a displeased tone 

"Sorry, Hayley..." Hayley cut her off and slapped Dottie's wrist hardly. 

"No... You call me ma'am, not Hayley" Dottie's head hung low as she apologized. 

"Sorry, ma'am" Hayley patted Dottie on the head and leaned into her face (like you would we talking to a little kid.).

"Good girl, now write Me an apology note and then maybe I'll forgive. Here some paper and a pencil. I give you 25 minutes, Ok. Now be the good girl I know you can be..." Hayley felt weird giving a punishment to a 43-year-old woman. She also felt like a mother again, but she refused to have children with Mark after what happened to Jonas and Gabe. Hayley gave a warm smile and a dot one the nose to Dottie.    

"Yes, ma'am, I’ll be a good girl," Dottie said smile. Hayley could only smile.   

"Good see you in a few minutes darling," before leaving Hayley kissed Dottie on the head and closed the door.

 ~Three Avengers Later~

Hayley was about to go talk to Mark and something just stopped her. She felt bad for what she did to him... so she didn't yell at him. Instead, she wanted to talk. She knocked on the door...

"Mark, you in here?" Hayley said as she peeked her head in.

"Yeah"

"I'm not mad Mark If anything I feel bad..." Mark cut her off

"What should you feel bad about, you didn't do anything wrong?" Hayley started to laugh-cry. Her emotions sometimes scared her.

"Do.. do you remember... when I yelled at you..." Hayley's voice trailed off. 

"Babe, I forgive you... I did something stupid, Ok it wasn't your fault."

"Oh God, I love you!" Hayley Ran to Mark and gave him a big hug and kiss


	6. N/A     Sorry!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry!

Hello readers,   
I'm sorry for not updating the stories I have been very sick. I was hospitalized and had surgery. But don't worry y'all I'm ok and healing fine. I will post some new chapters soon,

Love y'all,  
Hayley_Underwood_and_More


	7. Letters & Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hayley reads Dottie's letter... and more!!!

Hayley sits by Dottie door and waits for her to finish. When the twenty-five minutes are up, Hayley gets up and walks to the door and sighs. " _Prepare yourself for the worse, Hayley, because you know It will be..._ " 

"Can I come in, Dorothy?" Hayley said sweetly. 

"Yes, ma'am," Dottie replied, So Hayley walked in and sat a the table with her. 

"So, Dorothy did you write me apology letter or a shack of _Der'mo_?" 

"No ma'am it's real," Dottie said with her big blue eyes staring back at Hayley's hazel eyes. 

"Ok, darling hand it over so I can read it" Hayley started to get worried. She knew this was going to be something horrid who happen. Dottie would have summoned satan or told her to go to hell, but this way different. The letter read,

_Dear Hayley,_

_I'm sorry that I made you mad. I just wanted to have some fun, don't you?  I like having fun, it's one of my favorite things to do, even besides killing people. You should try it sometime, you're going to need it. Просто так, как вы мне нужны (Just Like How You Need Me)..._

_Love your darling,_

_Dottie_

Hayley's jaw dropped, not just because Dottie apologized, she said  _your darling_. This discussed Hayley, even though her past "relationship" with her was... questionable that didn't make it right. But Hayley came up with a plan that would drive little old Dottie crazy.

"Oh Dorothy, this is so sweet, I accept your apology," Hayley said with a sweet smile.

Dottie smirk couldn't be bigger, "Thank you, Ma'am, can I leave now please?" Dottie was so eager to leave that she jump out of her seat and started for the door. Lucky Hayley grabbed her wrist.

"Not so fast Young lady, don't you want to have some  _Fun_." Hayley's plan was working perfectly, now if Dottie just fell for it...   

Dottie shot Hayley a confused look "What do you mean?"

Hayley smiled "I have some toys in the hall, would you like to play with me?" Dottie smiled with glee. " I guess that's a Yes then."

"Oh yes, a big yes. Do you have a ballerina doll?" Dottie's eyes were full of hope. Hayley couldn't possibly let her _darling_ down.

"I'll see what I can do, darling." Dottie was full happiness, more happiness than Dottie's had in years. "I will be right back darling, don't leave this Ok?"

"Yes Ma'am I'll wait in here. I'll Be a good girl." Dottie said. Hayley nods and walks out the room. She had Phil deliver some toy's and... _Other_ things. Hayley when and collected them, and of course said Thank you to Phil before leaving. When Hayley got to the door she put down some things and put on her  _102 Sweet Dreams_ lipstick, which she got from Peggy and enter the room. 

"I'm Back!" Hayley said in a sing-songy voice. Dottie's face filled with happiness went and hugged her. Something changed for Hayley, a new feeling she has **never** felt for someone ever.

"Did you get a ballerina toy for me?" Dottie said in a sweet little girly voice. 

"Yes I did," Hayley said as she placed the doll into Dottie's hands. Dottie sat on the floor and started to play with the doll. Hayley sat next to her, she had a bag full of the... _other_ things but Dorothy wasn't interested. Hayley put her arm around Dottie.

"Do you want to play with Nadusha?" Dottie asked Hayley

"Maybe Later, Dottie, but for now, can you give me a big huggy?"

"Of course Ma'am," Dottie puts her arm around Hayley. The hug was nice and warm, like a warm fire on a cold day or warm milk and cookies. And when Dottie pulled away Hayley kissed her. Her kiss was intoxicating and sweet like strawberries. Dottie slowly closed her eye's and suck every last moment of this dream come true. When Hayley pull away Dorothy got dizzy.     

"You....You Drugged...Me" Dottie said like she was drunk.    

"Yes, Darling and I'm so sorry my little sweet-pea but it had to be done," Hayley Replied as she got a syringe filled with blueish-blackish liquid. She then put the tip of the syringe in Dottie's vein and put every last drop into Dottie's body.

"Now be a Good Girl and go to sleep for Hayley, I love you _мой немного Черный Паук_ ( my little black spider)."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be Russian-speaking parts from now on.  
> P.S. Hayttie will be a thing.


End file.
